Confession
by unexpected sabotage
Summary: After weeks of rapport and tearing down Tamsin's barriers, Tamsin relapses back to her cold persona, worrying Bo. She's intent on finding out what's bothering her. Bo can really be so dense sometimes.


She thought they were doing well, Tamsin hadn't been as much of a bitch as she could have been, hell if she ever needed someone to watch her back she knew she could count on her. She'd proven so with how many jobs she'd accompanied her to.

Even more so they had made an unspoken agreement that should Bo ever need to feed she could go to her no questions asked no problems.

There were even moments when she'd see a sweeter side of Tamsin, a more passion driven one, she wasn't sure if such passion came with being a Valkyrie or if was all just the woman she'd come to know. Little by little questions about her would be answered some small responses others more detailed. She couldn't help, but wonder who else had seen this side of her. The one who'd take time out of the day to make sure you were ok. The side that'd know just what to say to you to get you out of whatever rut you'd gotten into, the one who'd bring you little gifts just because they thought of you. The one who could say the sweetest words without trying to.

She had been there for her when she and Lauren broke up, when Kenzi wasn't there and somewhere else unable to answer your calls and offer her support. She had taken off the worries she'd had concerning her best friends safety, but also managed to take her mind of Lauren giving her hope things would be ok and they were.

Somewhere along the way, Tamsin had become someone important to her. She was the only one she could rely on to be truthful to her when others wouldn't. The one who'd make sure she understood what was happening when others would hesitate to answer, and she'd be there with her through it all, backing her.

It came as a surprise that after all they'd gone through tonight, Tamsin relapsed into her old persona, Bo had thought she'd been allowed to see through.

The image of Tamsin's cold eyes brought an unexpected giver down her spine. 'What could have happened to make her so? Had something happened to her earlier that day if so why didn't she tell her?'

"She would have told me, wouldn't she?" Tamsin had yet to lie to her, so maybe she could ask her.

Next to her Lauren turned to her right taking in the concerned looking Bo, wondering what she was thinking about.

Earlier that night they had finally confronted one another after avoiding each other like the plague, or well Lauren had, and Bo had gotten sick of it. While it pained the doctor greatly she'd agreed to stay just friends the beautiful succubus secretly hoping she'd earn Bo's love back.

After leaving the bar they'd headed back to Bo's to watch some movie, Kenzi had long since passed out so it was just them.

"Bo? What's wrong?" She tried to keep her worry and slight hope from voice. Perhaps she was deciding whether getting back with her would be a good idea? She could only hope.

"It's Tamsin didn't she seem more cold than usual?" Her eyes pleading that she hadn't thought wrong, that someone else had noticed too.

Lauren's eyes narrowed for a slight second. Tamsin. That's what has her so upset? That blasted Valkyrie, she'd heard whispered in the bar how they were close to inseparable as of late. Lauren didn't like her almost hated her, because unlike her she didn't have an 'expiration date' like the fae called it, if they got together they could be together for as long as they wanted aging slowly never worrying about old age. Lauren had seen the way Tamsin just seemed to understand Bo, something she could never truly do, it wasn't just because they were basically a different species, no, Lauren just couldn't fully understand Bo as a person, but Tamsin, Tamsin seemed to have no problem at all.

More so than anything, she made her feel inadequate. While she was only human and could provide Bo with a somewhat bare minimum supply of chi to feed from without dying, Tamsin was fae and Bo wouldn't need to hold back, wouldn't need to find other partners to feed from, she'd just need Tamsin.

She knew it was illogical to hate people for such reasons, but she couldn't help it, her jealousy getting the best of her more times than not. They could have everything knew wanted together that Lauren couldn't with Bo. Tamsin could have Bo only to herself.

"Not anymore so than usual." She'd noticed after often viewing the two together how the other blonde's eyes would soften when talking, or simply being around Bo, but she wasn't about to voice that.

Bo merely hummed in response. 'There was something wrong with her I just know it! That's it I'm going to her place and asking her straight up what's wrong even if I have to force it out of her.'

"Look Lauren, it was great spending time with you like old times and all but I really need to go and check on Tamsin, I just know something's wrong. Feel free to stay till whenever. I don't know when I'll be back, bye!" Hurriedly putting on her jacket and grabbing her keys before running out to her car.

Lauren let out an indignant huff before falling back onto the couch. Tamsin wasn't even there and she'd stolen Bo's attention from her.

She'd been at Tamsin's a few times before so getting there had been little problem she just wondered if the blonde was asleep already. It was already two in the morning. Then again maybe she was still awake. Well it didn't matter now, she was here and she would go through with her plan.

Walking through the corridors of the old apartment building Bo finally found the Valkyrie's door. Knocking, she waiting till she heard some cursing on the other side. Tamsin had most definitely been asleep it was made even more noticeable when she'd gone to open the door.

"What the fuck do you want so early in the damn morning, I swear if you don't have a good answer I'll-Bo?" A sneer on her pretty face promising pain.

Bo didn't seem to notice to enraptured by the sight of Tamsin with her messy bed hair thin white tank top nipples visible through the thin material and black panties that just seemed to accentuate her ass, even without make up and being woken up Tamsin was beautiful. So beautiful Bo was at a loss of words.

"Bo? Alright hot pants what is it? Bo..? Bo!" She was getting irritated now, getting woken up by the person you were currently kind of mad at just to have stand there and stare at her was not doing much for her mood.

Following the other woman's gaze she looked down and realized what must be so distracting. Well then, she couldn't help the smug smirk and the slight blush from her face for holding the other woman's undecided attention so easily.

"Succubus, my eyes are up here. Stare any longer and I might just have to charge you." The smirk even evident through her voice.

"I'd pay every penny, just to get a longer view, even more if I could touch you." The brunette softly muttered, finally snapping out of her trance, having to quell her hunger at the delicacy that stood before her.

Not caring if the blonde heard her or not she looked into Tamsin's knowing if she was hiding something she'd know by the sight of her eyes she almost moaned when she noticed Tamsin lip between her teeth, eyes slightly close in thought.

She'd heard every word Bo had said, practically whispered. It was getting difficult to stay upset with her.

"You gonna let me in TamTam?" Eyebrow raised in questioning.

Stepping aside, she let Bo walk inside, taking in the smell that usually lingered around her, she'd yet to find what it reminded her of, and had settled to merely deciding that it was a scent uniquely Bo.

They stared at each across the couch neither starting, neither moving more than needed until Bo finally asked what she'd come to ask.

"Tamsin, what's wrong?"

The way she'd asked with such seriousness yet evident concern seemed to through Tamsin off. She was still not used to being cared for, being concerned for.

"That fight with the manticore last week must have caused you brain damage, there's nothing wrong. I'm completely fine." To accentuate her point she stood up, running her hands through her front before turning in a circle, showing the lack of injuries. It only served to make Bo hornier.

'Focus Bo, you're here to find out what's bothering Tamsin not ogle her. Ugh why is it so hard. Focus!'

"I can see that, but I want to know what's got you so uptight. I thought we were doing great and then tonight it felt like going to back to square one when all you wanted was to arrest me."

"Who's to say I still don't want to arrest you." The blonde countered.

"Tamsin."

She sighed, anyone else she'd have kicked them out by now, literally, but not Bo. No, she just had to have feelings for Bo.

"It's nothing Bo, just stressed from work lately that's it. Will you leave now? Not all of us can just suck on people and look amazing. I need my sleep damn it."

"Of all people, I would have thought you wouldn't lie to me. Why won't you tell me?" She wanted to know, needed to make it better.

"Don't you have a human to get back to?" Her voice practically dripping with venom.

Kenzi?

"Kenzi passed out long ago, I don't see what she has anything to do with this situation?" Her confusion evident in her words.

"Ugh! Not Kenzi! That blonde doctor!" She was seconds away from tearing out her hair, or at least she would be if she didn't like her hair as much as she did. It didn't help she lost a good deal of it when she used a certain amount of her powers.

"Lauren?"

"Who else!" Her fury barely controlled.

She'd seen them together at the bar, just as she'd walked in hugging each other, laughing together. Smiles that seemed just too sweet for simple friendship. The look in Lauren's face as she'd sat next to Bo having some conversation, a look of slight elation mixed with contentment. She was sure she wouldn't look like that unless they'd gotten back together.

She'd lost her chance, she had so long to make her move, to confess and she'd wasted it. How could she have been so stupid. She should have admitted her feelings a while ago.

She cursed the vary thoughts that led her to wait. She deserved to have someone too! Deserved to be cared for, cherished, loved. She was just so damn tired of being alone. Of going to sleep to an empty bed, of waking up in the same way it just forced her to realize just how alone she was.

Bo was all she really had. Bo was her first real friend as depressing as that sounds, a friend who held free reign in her heart and mind.

"Why would I go to Lauren when I'm here to see you? Is that is? Is Lauren the problem?"

"Yes, Alright! I would've thought you'd at least let me know you we're together, a little heads up that you were at least thinking about getting back with her!" Her voice escalating as she finished her rant.

"Lauren and I aren't together Tamsin." She was starting to put the pieces together.

"I fucking saw you two together, embracing each other. She looked elated, pretty sure she was eye fucking you!" Her voice a scream now.

"What you saw was us agreeing to be friend's again after she'd been avoiding me for so long! Why would that even bother you!"

The Valkyrie let out an infuriated screech. "I knew you were dense, knew you sucked at reading people, but I never thought it would be this bad. Damn it Bo I fucking like you ok! I. Like. You. There I fucking said it are you happy now."

If it had been any other moment she would have felt relieved to finally be free from the weight of keeping it secret for so long, but right now she hasn't even completely realized what she'd said so she'd revel in the lightheartedness at a later time.

"You…like me." Bo asked shocked. Sure she's thought it might be something along those lines, but it had just been a floating theory she'd come up with minutes ago, so to hear it confirmed out loud was something.

Realization finally struck with a hint of dread at what she'd just said. With no other option Tamsin meekly nodded unsure of what to say or how Bo would react.

Tamsin liked her, actually liked her. A sense of elation ran through her. She hadn't been this happy in a long time and it was then she realized she liked Tamsin too. She couldn't fathom how she hadn't realized it sooner, how she didn't notice the signs.

In that moment she recalled all the moments that should have been an indication, the feeling in her stomach she'd felt whenever she's see the blonde, were the so called butterflies her heart had sent out, the involuntary smile she'd get at the mere sight of the blonde, another signal she'd received, and the soaring of her heart by simply spending time with her, being near her. Mainly she should have known with every kiss that sent tingles through her lips and throughout her body, or even the mere need to hear her voice at times that seemed to put her at ease. Her heart beating erratically in her chest she walked over to Tamsin who's eyes betrayed her fear. She wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her flush against her, before tilting up her chin and looking into that teary gaze, before smiling a wide smile that lit up her eyes.

"I like you too."

Those four simple words almost caused Tamsin's heart to stop. She'd dreamed of hearing such an admission. Nights spent in tears thinking it would never happen, that she'd always stay the loyal friend at Bo's side. It all seemed like a dream right now. She prayed she'd never wake up if it was.

Happiness clear in the blonde's eyes, Bo leaned forward capturing the woman's lips with her own letting her know the truthfulness of her words through the passion in the kiss. It was soft and gentle yet driven with such passion, such love it made Tamsin weak in the knees. As she collapses back onto the couch dragging the shorter woman with her, Bo straddled her hips, not once separating their lips.

Eventually the need for air arose and they separated foreheads touching as they stared into each others eyes.

"Will you stay tonight? It's almost four don't think it's very safe for you to be out so late." A smirk spreading onto her lips amusement littering her eyes.

"Is that right detective?" A teasing tone drowning her voice.

"Yes, wouldn't want anything to happen to my darling succubus would I, not after I just got my hands on her." Accentuating that last part with a squeeze to the woman's arse coercing a soft moan from her.

"Yours huh?" A lovely smile coloring her features.

"Mine, and there's nothing you can do or say about it."

**A/N: Woke up, couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well do something productive like write more Valkubus haha. Sorry for any mistakes, typed it out on my phone so auto-correct may or may not have screwed with some words.**


End file.
